Talk:The Scar Eater
Skills confirmed with SoC. Chuiu (T/ ) 22:12, 7 May 2006 (CDT) this boss is solo-able by assassins, you can also do it using a similar build with an E/A. The easiest way to kill him with the A/E solo farmer is to find the group of 3 oni that spawn. They use a skill increasing their attack speed which helps so much that you only need to aggro them and the scar eater mob to kill him. "This monk is extremely hard. It is recomended that you kill all of the surrounding mobs first. Then you can focus all your fire on him." Hmm, should the link to the A/E Solo Green Farmer (Or the Ele version) be added here? Charger Xd 7:52, 28 January 2007 (CST) The A/E Solo Green Farmer works well here. But it is advised that you should attract the oni for silver armour because they double strike all the time and increase SA's effect alot. Trivia? I wonder, would this Boss's name be a reference to the movie The Sin Eater a.k.a. The Order, where Benno Fürmann plays as The Sin Eater? --Jill Bioskop X 11:17, 31 January 2007 (CST) :I don't think so, there are like 10 other bosses in Cantha with the name "The X Eater". Solo The Scar Eater Proffesion: W/E I always wanted to solo the scar eater. So i came up with a build to solo it as a W/E. Skills:Dolyak Signet, Glyph of Lesser Energy, Stoneflesh Aura, Obsidian Flesh, Sliver Armor, Armor of Earth, Endure Pain, Signet of Stanima. Attributes: Earth Magic12 and Strength16. This build rly works so try it out! My WAR IS Ander Ellessidil :Probably work better was E/Me with 16 earth magic and Stone Striker + Mantra of Earth. — Skuld 14:02, 24 May 2007 (CDT) =Drops= i got sapphire from him today in hard mode ^^. Count that to drop list too?http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/3539/untitledcm1.jpgEnar 03:50, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :No, sapphires and rubies can drop from everything. -- Bug 04:15, 24 June 2007 (CDT) He would drop an elite tome in hard mode right? I've been farming him for the last 3 days..not one. Farming him using the Assassin Solo Green Farm Build (with Intensity and Elemental Lord instead of Shock and Aftershock) in Hard Mode. Just hit jackpot on loot (see image). He does indeed drop Elite Monk Tomes in Hard Mode, among other things. Oh btw...my rank in Sunspears is 5 and my rank in Kurzick is 1...to give you an idea exactly what I had to work with.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 08:17, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :: I just used the Assassin Solo Green build too, which indeed marginally does it's job here and there. It's very effective against the Scar Eater. It took me a grand total of 24 runs before it dropped. Unfortunately no elite tome, however I did get a gold XP scroll (according to my research drop rates for elite tomes and gold scrolls are equal, but I'm still investigating). PuppetX 06:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Hehe did it today again, soloing in HM took me 2 runs to get the green this time. My statistics are starting to look really interesting... PuppetX 18:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::When did you farm him, if you farm him around 12 PST you will get a million drops in 5 seconds. So technically it may have just been time not jackpot =P Daze Daze is amazing on him. Broad head arrow works wonders! maybe i can solo him.. im gonna try to make a build